Acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) is caused by human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection. There are two types of HIV, HIV-1 and HIV-2, and the type most prevalent globally is HIV-1. As major drugs approved for the treatment of AIDS, zidovudine, didanosine, zalcitabine, stavudine, lamivudine, abacavir, tenofovir and emtricitabine have been developed as nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NRTI), and nevirapine, delavirdine, efavirenz, etravirine and rilpivirine have been developed as non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NNRTI). Saquinavir, indinavir, ritonavir, nelfinavir, amprenavir, lopinavir, atazanavir, fosamprenavir, tipranavir and darunavir have been developed as protease inhibitors (PI), fuzeon has been developed as a fusion inhibitor, maraviroc was developed in 2007 as an entry inhibitor, and raltegravir was developed in 2008 as an integrase inhibitor.
These chemotherapeutic agents combine different target drugs and uses 2 to 4 types in one pill, are referred to as highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART), and currently are very effective in extending the life of subjects having AIDS. However, they are not capable of fully curing AIDS, the drugs sometimes show toxicity, and mutants for current therapeutic agents are continuously appearing. Therefore, there has been a continuous demand for the development of new therapeutic agents that can solve these problems.
In view of the above, the inventors have conducted constant research on new AIDS therapeutic agents, and as a result have discovered that pyrrolopyridine derivatives, which have a novel skeleton, show powerful activities against HIV, thereby completing the present invention.